


Fools Rush in (Where Angels Fear to Tread)

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Moments after Dean and Cas finally "do the deed," Dean totally freaks the hell out.Prompt 1: TreadPrompt 2: Hypnosis





	Fools Rush in (Where Angels Fear to Tread)

Dean collapses to the mattress and rolls onto his back to stare, overwhelmed, at the plaster ceiling of his dorm room. His breath is still coming in rushed, hot pants, his heart thumping like a double kick drum in his chest. His entire body sings with pleasure, every nerve rocking with the aftershocks of the most intense sexual experience of his life.

It had finally happened. Him and Cas. They'd finally _happened_.

Ten years of crushes and eye sex and tension and will-we-won't-we had finally toppled into two bodies entwined... It had been earth-shaking, life-changing, better than he'd ever imagined sex could be.

But as the sweat covering his body begins to cool, he feels himself freezing up in terror. What does this mean, his brain screams on repeat. _What have we done?_ A fast-forward montage of worst case scenarios plays in his head like the world's cruelest highlight reel. _What are we to each other now? Friends? Fuck-buddies? Boyfriends?_

He latches onto that word, tries to think about what it means to be someone's “boyfriend”. _What if everything's changed between us now? Do I have to start treating him differently?_ Boyfriends go on fancy romantic dates together. They bring each other flowers and chocolates. They call each other pet names like “honey” and “darling.” They don't trash talk each other while they take turns cheating at Super Smash Bros. They don't have spontaneous dirty pun battles and make each other laugh until grape soda comes out of their noses. They don't call each other "assbutt" and "shithead" and give each other wedgies and wet willies and noogies.

A decade of friendship and rough-housing and horse play flips through his mind like a high-speed slide show. Cas as the new kid in town, first day of third grade, and Dean being assigned as his buddy. Races on the playground, friendly competition in gym class. The week Cas got a book on hypnosis out of the library and they practiced endlessly and fruitlessly, each failing over and over to put the other into a trance. Sleepovers and shared lunches and study sessions. Late night whispered heart-to-hearts about their parents, about puberty, about the future.

Cas was Dean's first and only real crush, and now he knows (thanks to the flurry of secrets revealed in the heated interval between their fumbling first kiss and the moment they toppled into Dean's bed) that Dean was Cas's, as well. They'd both wanted the same thing, wanted it for so long, but neither had been able to shake the worry that moving forward would ruin their friendship. Neither had wanted to take that risk.

Looking back, he realizes how often in the past they'd teetered on that edge. They'd had countless opportunities to take that next step, moments when the tension would reach a peak. But each time, one or the other of them had pulled back, too afraid to change or damage the precious relationship they had.

At first, what happened tonight had felt so familiar – just Dean and Cas, playing Chicken with their feelings again. But this time neither of them had backed down. As if of one mind, they'd both moved forward instead, meeting in the middle with mouths, and tongues, and desperate hands. And now Dean knows what Cas tastes like, what he feels like inside, what he looks like when he comes. There's no way he can walk back from that, no way he could ever forget. _What if we broke it?_ he worries, his mind racing as if in a fever. _What if everything's gonna be fucked-up and awkward between us now?_

Dean is jarred out of his panic spiral when Cas stirs beside him. He huffs sleepily, and squirms his body closer. “Stop thinking so loud,” he growls. “Get over here and cuddle me, asshole.”

Dean snorts. _He's still the same Cas_, he realizes. _We're still the same us, but better. We're gonna be just fine._ He pulls his lover close and they drop off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188473827141/october-20-fools-rush-in-where-angels-fear-to).


End file.
